SuperWhoLock
by Consulting Hunter
Summary: The Winchesters are hunting an unknown creature, The Weeping Angels, with the help of the Doctor and Sherlock, the boys will find out theirs more monsters out in the universe.


"So," Dean started, taking a bite out of his burger, "any leads on the job, Frank sent us?"

Umm," Sam looked up from his laptop watching Dean eat, making a face. "There is definitely some weird, weird going on, not leviathan crap but... Check this out." Sam turned his laptop to Dean.

"That old house, apparently burned down and rebuilt in the '90s, nobody ever bought 'cause supposedy it was cursed. Ther was some local ore saying its haunted and anybody who goes in, goes mssing. Look at the list of all the missing persons." Sam said, clicking on the document.

"Vengeful spirit, maybe?" Dean asked, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, I think so." Sam said.

"All right, worth checking out." Dean said, finishing his burger, getting up. "Ready?"

"As always." Sam sighs.

"This is it?" Dean asks, getting out of the Impala.

"Pretty sure." Sam says, looking over at the old, broken down house

"All right." Dean goes, openiong the trunk of his car and getting his shot gun.

Sam followed, grabbing a shotgun loading it with rocksalt.

The brothers slowly entered the house each pulling out their EMFs.

Dean signaled Sam he was going up stairs. Nodding, Sam stayed downstairs. Something was off, he thought.

Dean, upstairs, searched for any spirit, looked out the window, he saw a huge garden in the backyard, with large statues of angel covering their faces

"Creepy." Dean said walking near the closet. Confused for a moment, he walked back toward the window. He felt that the angel statues had shifted He dismissed the thought, looking around the next room, the angels were stilll in the same pace from where Dean saw them. He stared out the window, they're just statues, he thought, he blinked, a split second from opening his eys, they were gonel

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled and ran downstairs.

"Sam?" he screamed, looking for his brother. "Dammit! Sammy?" There was no sign of Sam.

Dean ran to the garden. What the hell are they, he thought.

"Dean, Sam's gone." A voice came from behind him. He turned around, inches away from Cas's face.

"Cas," he said, awkwardly taking a step back. "What the hell do you mean he's 'gone'? Bring him back right now!"

"I can't," he said turning away." This careature is far too powerful, it feds on time" Cas spoke, looking around.

"Wait, are you talking about those creepy angel statues?" Dean asked, pointing to where it once was.

"Yes, they are weeping angels. They can kill within a blink. Just one blink, and it takes you." Cas finally returned his blue eyes to Dean's face

"Wait," Dean paused, afraid of what Castiel's next answer woulld be, "You mean, Sam's dead?"l

"No.." Cas said staring into Dean's eyes. "The weeping angels took him back in time, stealing his life energy, or what once was. He'll never have a future here," he finaly said, looking down.

"He's alive?" Dean asked relieved. "Well then," his face hardened," How the hell do we killl these things? And bring Sam back?"

"I told you, Dean, we can't. They won't let you. They'll kill you too."

A branch nearby broke.

"Oh, don't look surprised," a british man in a tall dark coat stood.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean yelled, prepared to shoot him.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes," he gave a tight smile, "And I have a friend who has also been taken as well, the Doctor."

"Look, buddy, I don't-" Dean started, interrupted with Cas's lowering his shotgun.

"The Doctor?" Cas tilted his head, curiously.

"Yes, perhaps, you've heard, I am currently his companion." Dean gave Sherlock a strange look, not really know what 'companion' really meant.

"Who's this Doc?" Dean finally asked.

"He's a timelord. The last of his kind, his planet Gallifrey was destroyed-" Cas started.

"Wait, he's an alien?" Dean interrupted, godsmacked.

"Oh, Dean, you hunt monsters for a living. Things people never knew existed and you're dumbfounded at that?" Sherlock mocked.

"How the hell do you know my name or what I do?" Dean said, threatening.

"Just put the gun down," Sherlock sighed,"you might hurt yourself." Dean's positon didn't shift. "Fine, I looked into your car and found out quite a bit about you." He said, bored.

"You went in my baby?" Dean asked, furious. Dean started again, "All right, what do you know about me?" he asked looking at Cas, shrugging.

Sherlock gave a small smile," Just by the look of your car, I can telll you care about it. You keep it clean, so it's probably a gift, probably you're father's. The contents in your car meant you lived in it, not to mention the mileage, meaning you travel a lot. Your life is living on the road. The inside of your trunk says something different. It took me a moment to realize what your actual name was, Dean Winchester," he says, pulling fake IDs out of his pocket, "You have guns and weapons, but not normal weapons, rocksalt and holy water, seeing what I've seen with the Doctor, I know monsters exist. You're a hunter. Now your brother," Sherlock paused a moment, taking in Dean's face,"by the way you spoke of him just now, and the fact that he also travels with you where ever you go means you have a codependent relationship with Sam. By that, I know family is the most important to you. Oh, and not to mention your erotic attraction towards Castiel."

Cas opens his mouth, then closes it. Dean voice was uneasy, "Erotic attraction? Cas and I.. we're not gay," his eyes wide.

"Showing from the lack of personal space, constant licking of lips, and homoerotic subtext in the way you , gay."

"Bww.. what? You're... gay." Dean said, failing to insult Sherlock.

Cas finally spoke, "How are we to help, then?"

Sherlock's ice blue eyes moved to each, not realizing the awkwardness. "I'm glad you've asked. The weeping angels only got the Doctor, but he hid the TARDIS."

"Time machine," Cas explained to Dean, who nodded, still awkward.

"Yes, the angels are going to drain his time energy. They won't stop either, they have been trying for fifteen years. If they succeed they will swallow the time vortex, gorging itself, and destroy all of time and space."

Dean spoke with determination, "Well, your Doc may have a time machine but we've got an angel who can wing it." He said with a wink.

Cas straightened up, "Give me a moment to find the area in time."

He returned in seconds. "Are you two prepared?" He asked.

Sherlock and Dean nodded as Cas raised his fingers taking them back to 1995.

Sam arose witha pain in his head. "Ughh..." he groaned getting up, his face cold from the concrete on the ground.

"Don't worry about that, the pain will secede." A tall man in a pinstripped suit and trench coat walked over to him. "I'm not with the weeping angels, just so you know."

"Wait," Sam remembered going outside, thinking he saw the angels move, but when he open his eyes again he was here. "Where am I? Where's Dean?"

"Ah, see, you're not really in the same time period as, um, Dean." He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"What do you mean?" Sam straightened up, rigid.

"Well... you're in 1995. The angels managed to take me, along with you, although, I'm quite sure it was by accident." He said, pulling out a strange sort of device Sam did not recognize.

"Who are you?" He paused, staring at the Doctor's hands. "And what is that?"l

"l'm the Doctor. And this," the Doctor smilled,"is my sonic screwdriver."

"Doctor? Doctor who?" Sam asked, interested in the strange man.

The Doctor stared at Sam for a moment,"Ah, yes, I believe you were probably sent to help me," he said.

"Uh.. how?" Sam asked, confused.

"You are here to help me get back to my TARDIS and stop the weeping angels."

"TARDIS?"

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space. My time machine." The Doctor said," See, these weeping angels, they strive on energy, energy from time and they take that from humans, nicest way of killing, actually, but send you back in time and feed on what coud have been. I hid my TARDIS, of course, so well, I'll need your help to find it."

"And how do you need me?" Sam questioned

"The angels are stopping me. I won't be able to go, I need someone else to go, Sam."

"How- How do you know my name?" Sam asked.

"Oh, Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood, the boy destined for evil, of course I know who you are." Sam looked away, knowing this was all true.

"Sam, you are absolutely brilliant. You are." The Doctor said, passionately, "You humans. You fight for what is good. For family. You ran away from your destiny as I did mine."

"You ran away?"

"Oh yes, borrowed a blue box and never looked back" He gave Sam a smile. "Now, Sam, will you help me?"

They appeared out of nowhere in the same town.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, seeing him once again on the ground. He held his head as blood was coughed up by Cas.

"He'll be fine, Dean. Get him to a hospital so we can find the Doctor." Sherlock said impatiently.

"Listen, dick, I don't care who you think you are but this is my friend-"

"I am better than I was last time." Cas coughed," Just give me a moment."

They waited as Castiel got his strength back.

"Are you all right?" Dean asked, putting his arms on Cas for reassurance.

"Yes, I'm fine." Cas gave Dean a tight smile.

Sherlock cleared his throat. Somehow saddened by the sight, he thought of the one friend he used to have...

"The weeping angels, I can sense them, they are two blocks away, in the same house." Cas said, slowly walking along.

"Okay, so are there any weakness we know?" Dean asked.

"As long as our eyes are open, they can't hurt us." Sherlock's eyse moved everywhere, hoping to see the Doctor or the TARDIS.

"The Doctor did tell me once, he managed to get them all to stare at each other, forever."

"All right, so we'll hope we get the angels to stare at themselves... tallk about going in naked." Dean sighed.

They finally arived at the house, it had been recently rebuilt, newer.

"Let's just go in," Dean cautiously wallked up the house, opening the door. They wallked in looking around. There was nothing.

Suddenly, the room shook. "Son of a bitch," Dean muttered.

A weeping angel stood at the end of the hall. "Keep your eyes on them. Do not blink," Sherlock warned.

Several angels appeared from where they weren't looking. Dean's eyes began to sting.

Just. Don't. Blink. he thought.

"After pushing that button, point for 10 seconds, no more." The Doctor explained to Sam who was holding the sonic screwdriver. "Thats the emergency code on it to open the TARDIS doors. The TARDIS will tell you where it is- A psychic connection, in case of this happening" The Doctor said, taking off his glasses, "Well... again." He put his hands in his pockets.

"So this will lead me to the, um, TARDIS, and open it?" Sam asked, still unsure.

"Yes." The street light slowly began to go out. "Now, hurry."

"Okay," he paused," you never told me. Where are we, Doctor?" He asked in a hurry.

"I guess I never did, Sioux Falls, South Dakota."he says.

Sam smiled, running in a certain direction. "I know exactly, where the TARDIS is."

Sam knew he recognized the streets, just a few blocks away from Singer's Auto. His stomach turned for a moment, but continued on his mission. There was the TARDIS, a blue police box. Sam knew but was confused,it was so small.

He pulled out the sonic screwdriver. The light flickered."Crap," he muttered. He did exactly what the Doctore told him. He reached to open when an angel appeared.

Sam ran inside, closing the doors. He turned around and was godsmacked.

"It's bigger on the inside" he TARDIS began shake, Sam fell. The weeping angels were pushing the TARDIS. He ran to the console and soniced it. A hologram of the Doctor appeared. Sam listened for a moment but stared around, he caught Emergency Program 3, when the TARDIS began making a wroooshh vrwooosh sound.

Suddenly the Doctor appeared.

"What the helll?" Sam said, surprised.

"Oh hello, Sam," he walked near the TARDIS's console, "Just in the time actually." He ran his fingers in his hair.

"It's bigger.. on the inside." Sam exclaimed.

"Oh, I really hadn't notice," the Doctor replied, casually.

"Wait- how are you... here?"

"Oh, the TARDIS and I, background radiation. A trick I learned from my friend Donna." He paused, his face serious, he winced at a thought of a bad memory.

A moment later, he was the same," Now, your brother, " he said, smiling pulling a lever.

Dean's eyes stung. He had accidently blinked, and when he did the angels surrrounded them.

"I can't have my eyes open much longer, Dean thought.

Cas looked at Dean, knowingly, he yelled, " I'll stay behind, go, Dean! Sherlock, go!"

At the moment, they all blinked. Slowly opening their eyes assuming they were dead, they found themselves in the TARDIS.

Sam rushed to Dean. " Dean are you all right?"

"Yes, just tired." he smiled, " Castiel looked around walking toward the Doctor, who raced toward Sherlock.

"I'm fine, Doctor, really." Sherlock said.

Cas's ran his blue eyes over the Doctor. "And the weeping angels?"

"ah yes, I sent them in a interdimensional loop."

"Into the void?" Sherlock asked.

"Back into hell." The doctor replied.

Dean who had been gazing around console of the TARDIS, finally asked, "We're in a time machine?"

"Oh yes!" The Doctor replied.

" "Man this is ten times better than a DeLorean!" Dean exclaimed, still gazing around.

"Thanks, Doctor." Sam's eyes were wide and understanding.

"Sam, you and your brother have save Earth every time I couldn't. You boys are absolutely brilliantl!" The Doctor said, emphasizing his last word.

Castiel had once again disappeared as Dean looked around. Never good at goodbyes, he thought. He finally walked up to Sherlock who was unbuttoning his coat.

"Hey, about calling you a dick-" Dean said.

"Don't worry, happens all the time" Sherlock interrupted, shrugging.

"It's just.. Cas and me, we're not like that. We're not gay." Dean explained.

Sherlock stared at Dean for a moment not understanding. "But you are. You and Castiel hold a profound bond, reallly, Dean, anybody could see it." He replied, casually.

"I... nnn... shut up." Dean tried. " It's just that I don't have friends, you know, cause of huntin' monsters, I just have one, Cas. He's my best friend."

Sherlock paused for a moment, nodding, remembering his only friend, John.

"Hey, Dean." Sam said. Dean turned around, the Doctor had put a date in the screen.

"Sam, Dean... how about one trip? All of time and space, where would you like to go?" The doctor smiled, a line he often used on every companion.

Dean and Sam traded soulfull looks.

"Doc.." Dean started. " if it's all right with you, we'd like to see our uncle, Bobby."

The Doctor moved around the TARDIS, Sherlock doing the same, knowing what to push and turn on.

"The Doctor grinned at the boys, for a moment. Pulling a lever he exclaimed, "Alllons-y!" as the TARDIS began materiallzing in Singer's Auto one last time.


End file.
